


Что такое Луна?

by WTF_Turtles_2018 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Turtles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_2018
Summary: Стихотворение для детей





	Что такое Луна?

«Миска холодного мррр-молока», —  
жмурясь, мурлыкнула сонная кошка.  
«Яркий фонарик в чьих-то руках", —  
тихо шепнули цветы у окошка.

«Вкусного сыра круглый кусочек», —  
пискнула серая мышь из-за печки.  
«Шар сновидений колдующей Ночи", —  
предположила горящая свечка.

«Это маяк для блуждающих духов», —  
прощебетала птица на ветке.  
«Ком тополиного мягкого пуха», —  
ей возразила в шкафу статуэтка.

... А среди звёзд бесконечного танца  
дремлет в далёких небесных садах  
лапки и голову спрятавший в панцирь  
белый Небесный Король Черепах.


End file.
